


Little Things

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tea, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: James tightened his grip on Q’s waist, drawing him closer - keeping him where he would be safe and protected: in the circle of his arms, tucked under his chin.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> @opalscentgold asked for 00q+back of hand kiss

_Little Things_

Q sighed into his tea, his breath rippling the dark and murky surface as the scent heavy with bergamot and an hint of something citrusy slid on his tongue, pooling over his tastebuds before slipping down his throat to fill his lungs and warm him up from the inside. James had clearly added something to his pretty standard Earl Grey - as he always did: whether it was just a few drops of lemon juice or a sprinkle of ginger, his lover always made sure to turn his usual tea into something a little more surprising.

It was those little attentions that always got to Q, to be honest. James had a flair for dramatics and big gestures, sappy and showy displays of love that their colleagues would talk about for days - feeding his lover’s ego like a spoiled cat. And Q liked that, he appreciated it. But nothing beat the intimacy and sweetness of the little things - those that James didn’t even realise he did, that naturally came to him as if they were granted between lovers.

If possible, it made Q love James even more.

“How is it?”

Q almost purred in the embrace, pushed himself back into James’ arms and nestled himself against his chest, luxuriating in the other’s warmth and attentively listening to his heartbeat: a steady and solid precedence against his own ribs, a rhythm that was easy to fall into tandem with “Perfect. As usual”

“I put some lime in this time” James informed the younger man, nosing into his curls “I wanted to try something new”

“It works” Q reassured, taking another sip of his tea as contentment bloomed in his stomach; there had always been passion between them - burning hot and confusing, a whirlwind that filled his mind and left space for little else - but Q had been afraid that passion wouldn’t be enough to sustain them on any long term relationship. He had been afraid that they wouldn’t find something else, something deeper and more meaningful: a connection that was unlikely to break, that would withstand tempest and float them back into normalcy once the storm died down.

It had turned out that his fears had been rather foolish.

Q had never been more eager in his life to admit that, for once, he was wrong.

“I can hear your brain buzzing: give it a rest or it will fry”

“You say that as if I’m not always thinking”

James chuckled, lips pressed to his lover’s scalp “That’s true” he didn’t push to know what Q was thinking about, knowing that his lover would share if he felt the need to - be that in the following few minutes or days from that moment, James would always listen and let Q air out whatever was bothering him.

As his mother used to say: don’t do on others what you don’t want onto yourself - or something like that, he couldn’t remember the exact wording: like any child who was a bit of a handful, James dutifully nodded during his mother’s lectures while thinking of other disasters he could inflict upon his parents.

Sometimes, he wished he had paid more attention to her - just so he would be able to remember her better, have more memories to cherish. But little James couldn’t have known that he would have so little time with her - had never foreseen what would happen.

James tightened his grip on Q’s waist, drawing him closer - keeping him where he would be safe and protected: in the circle of his arms, tucked under his chin.

Q freed one hand from around the mug and reached up and behind himself, running his fingers along his lover’s stubbled jaw “Everything okay?”

James nodded and turned his head around, lips brushing the other’s knuckles and the bumpy trails of veins and tendons on the back of Q’s hand - a barely there kiss, whispered against paper-thin skin “Yeah. I love you”

Q smiled “I love you too”


End file.
